


Cornered

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout gets punished by Sniper and Spy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I just don’t see the point of rushing the point that late in the game,” Sniper said, the disagreement seeping into his tone.

 

“It’s not just about the point,” Spy tried to explain, “Yes, we can receive overtime if we actually over power the enemy in those final moments-”

 

“But what’s the point if they’ve already got us beat? I’m talking our sentries are down, we’ve already lost the other rounds, haven’t got the numbers. We might as surrender-”

 

“If you let me finish,” Spy interrupted, feeling irked.

 

“I am letting you finish!” 

 

The Frenchman sighed, sometimes Sniper was clueless. “It’s not just about the victory or loss, it has to do with our stats as well. Our kills, defenses, captures...” Spy waved a hand to signify the rest of the categories.

 

“All that factors into our paychecks?” Sniper asked, he was started to feeling cheated by a certain century old Mann.

 

“Of course. Cigarette?” Spy held up his pack.

 

“Ow!” Scout whined.

 

“After I finish this,” Sniper said, and motioned to the man over his lap. “And you,” he smacked Scout’s bottom, “you learn anything yet?”

 

“Fuck! Yeah, okay!” Scout jerked in Sniper’s lap. To be honest, Sniper had hardly warmed him up, his bottom was still a light pink and there was barely any sting in his cheeks. But the sooner he gave them what they wanted, the sooner he’d get what he wanted, namely sex.

 

“And what was it you learned?” Spy prompted, his face was in a sneer and his tone was acidic.

 

Shit, what was he being punished for? He bit his lip and thought for a moment, only because a moment was all he was given. Sniper picked up on Scout’s obvious folly and brought his hand down for a sharp volley of swats.

 

“Ow! Snipes wait!” 

 

“For what? You’ve haven’t learned a thing,” Sniper laughed and left another handprint on the boy’s cheek. At least Sniper always found his antics amusing.

 

“I said sorry,” Scout whined and kicked his legs.

 

Spy snorted, “But you didn’t mean it.”

 

“Did to!” Scout sounded childish, but he was already being spanked he might as well play the part.

 

“Would you please finish him already?” Spy looked sternly to Sniper.

 

“I’m spanking him aren’t I?”

 

“Are you?” 

 

“Would you prefer to spank him?”

 

“NO!” Scout yelled. Spy’s spanking were the worst, the man was strict and smacked him well beyond tears, until his bottom was a deep red and he had bruises forming. And god forbid he squirm and earn extra swats from a cane or belt. 

 

“You don’t want me to spank you, Scout?” Spy asked with false concern that quickly soured. “Then I suggest you form an apology soon. Sniper, use the paddle.”

 

“Oww, why?” the runner wailed, and struggled. “That’s not fair!”

 

Sniper chuckled and paused his spanking. “How can you say that? You don’t even know what you’re being spanked for.” He cupped one reddened cheek and laughed again when Scout squirmed.

 

“‘Cause it’s not fair,” Scout pouted.

 

“Sniper,” Spy’s voice cut through the room like a knife. When the marksman looked up to the Frenchman he was holding out a small, black, leather paddle. He waved it with an arched eyebrow when Sniper hesitated, “And don’t hold back.”

 

Sniper accepted the implement, and responded, “Like I ever do.”

 

“Please, you let him sweet talk you all the time.”

 

“Never,” Sniper insisted, though he knew Spy was right. “I’d never go easy on a cheeky lad like you.” Sniper had reached forward and twisted Scout’s ear between his thumb and forefinger. He brought the paddle to rest on Scout’s cheeks and slowly ran it over the red flesh letting the anticipation build up.

 

“Sniper, please don’t,” Scout begged. Hand spankings were bad enough he didn’t need paddles or straps to make it worse. “I’ll be good.”

 

“You always say that,” Spy dismissed him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Scout tired again, this time he turned to face Sniper with his best puppy dog eyes.

 

“You always say that too,” Spy fixed him with his best glare.

 

“Sorry, Roo,” Sniper shrugged and gave him a smack of the paddle, “naughty boys got to be punished.”

 

The rest of the spanking went the way all spankings did, painfully and for an eternity. Scout howled and kicked while his bottom was assaulted. An intense sting was building up and Sniper’s fast pace left no room for recovery. He clutched at the bed sheets in front of him and buried his sniffling nose in as far as he could. He had started crying early in and couldn’t stop the tears from falling no more than the paddle. All he could do was kick he legs and beg Sniper to stop.

 

“Hold still,” Sniper commanded and pinned one flailing leg with his own. “Bloody hell, your legs move more when you’re over my knee than when you’re on the field, you know that?”

 

Spy and Sniper both laughed at the comment, the Australian actually having to pause his spanking to regain composure. Scout’s face flushed with embarrassment, but he was happy to have a small break from the paddling. It seemed, with the pace broken, that the punishment was over and Sniper even rubbed his hand soothingly over Scout’s bottom.

 

“You gonna be a good boy now?” Sniper asked.

 

“Yes,” Scout sniffed, and then quickly added, “Sir.”

 

“Oh, you’re lucky you remembered that,” Sniper gently warned. “All right, up.” Scout stiffly lifted himself from Sniper’s lap and rubbed his sore behind. The second he was upright and facing Sniper he moved in for a cuddle.

 

“Go stand in the corner,” Spy commanded coldly.

 

Indignant, and punishment instantly forgotten, Scout stomped a foot. “Why!”

 

“Excuse me?” Spy’s tone was severe.

 

“You already punished me!” Scout whined, he was so good at it too.

 

“Stand in the corner until you have a proper apology for your behavior.” He sounded too furious for Scout to challenge, the last thing he wanted was the cane on top his already hurting bottom. He sullenly walked to the designated corner of the room, receiving a single spank from Spy as he passed him and a muttered, “incorrigible brat.” He disliked the corner plenty, it was boring and demeaning, and he strained his mind trying to remember exactly what he’d done to get punished but he couldn’t think of a single thing. 

 

Behind him he could hear Sniper and Spy whispering to one another, the sound of clothing being taken off and the two getting into bed. He gave a small groan hoping it would illicit some pity.

 

“Pouting s’not gonna get you out of there sooner, mate,” Sniper chided.

 

“Yes, only a well thought out apology,” Spy added.

Scout huffed and turned away from the wall, placing his red rimmed, wet eyes on the two men in bed. “But...”

 

Sniper made a circular motion with his forefinger and Spy ordered, “Turn back around.” When he did, Spy focused on the man he was straddling, the two shared a long, sensual kiss, and when they broke apart Sniper asked in a whisper, “What was it he did again?”

 

Spy gave a small frown and looked sheepishly at the marksman. “I don’t remember,” he answered. “I was hoping he’d admit to it, but...”

 

“Oh, we’re worse than he is.” Sniper almost felt sorry for Scout, almost.

 

Spy shrugged it away, “Yes, but we won’t get punished for it.” He dove forward for another kiss.


	2. Betime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout keeps Sniper and Spy awake

Scout shifted and rolled over again, pulled the blanket tighter around him then pushed it away. Most nights he fell asleep instantly, after sharing a room with seven other boys he became conditioned to sleep in any position and under any circumstances. He rolled over again and tried not to make a sound, he didn’t want to disturb his partners. Sniper and Spy’s sleeping habits were drastically different than his own, they were the lightest sleepers he ever meet. Spy was constantly vigilant and would often snap awake with his knife poised or a gun aimed. Sniper could fall asleep anywhere, but almost anything woke him up, a snore, a creaking door, a sliver of moonlight passing over his face. 

 

Another bout of tossing and turning and Scout was beginning to feel guilty, he knew Sniper and Spy were awake and irritated because he kept waking them up, but the caffein coursing through his system didn’t give a damn. 

 

“Scout, go to sleep.” Spy’s voice was right beside his ear, it made him shiver. Maybe a little late night activity would help him burn off his excess energy. He rubbed his ass against Spy, hoping to stir the man into a frenzy. All he got was a shove and a gruff, “Go to sleep.”

 

Scout huffed and changed tactics, Spy wasn’t the only one in this bed. He slid over to Sniper and wrapped his arms around the man, he grunted and shifted away. Scout huffed again, this time placing a hand between Sniper’s legs.

 

“Scout!” His wrist was grabbed in a bone crushing grip. “Knock it off.”

 

“C’mon, Snipes.”

 

“It’s too late, go to bed.” 

 

Sniper did sound tired, but that never stopped him from ripping Scout out of bed at all hours of the night when he had night watches. He tried again only to be shoved away once more. Then Spy snapped on the light and growled, “Get up.”

 

Scout’s arousal was immediately replaced with apprehension. He didn’t move, he knew the second he got up he’d get punished, and he really didn’t want that. 

 

“Scout…” Spy warned without having to elaborate.

 

“I didn’t do anything!” He quickly asserted.

 

Spy squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before speaking. “Scout, it is late and I am very tired, you have kept us up all night with your fidgeting.”

 

“But that’s not my fault!” Scout griped his pillow as Spy grabbed his ankle and pulled him from the bed. “That’s not fair!”

 

“You’re not supposed to have BONK! after dinner,” Sniper’s sleepy voice added. 

 

Scout didn’t hesitate to counter, “I did not.”

 

“Tasted like it when I kissed you earlier,” Sniper mumbled, he still had his face pressing into his pillow with his eyes half shut. He looked cranky.

 

“Hmm, so we’ll adding lying to the charges,” Spy commented and dragged Scout out of bed. He sat down and pulled Scout over his knee with little difficulty. Scout mentally cursed the Sniper for giving him away like that, then he cursed out loud when Spy landed the first spank to his backside.

 

It didn’t hurt just yet, it took him off guard, but he knew soon he’d be yelping and kicking. Spy’s spankings were all business, smack after smack with no rubbing in between and hardly any break in pace. He started off placing a slap to the center of each cheek, alternating between them until he felt he built up a nice enough sting over Scout’s pajama shorts. 

 

The boy hadn’t made a sound or began squirming, not until he reached beneath him to pull the shorts down. Then his hand came back to hold the waistband in place. “Spy, no,” he complained.

 

Spy knocked his hand aside and slipped the shorts off. “You brought this on yourself,” he replied sternly. He brought his palm back down to Scout’s behind, the cheeks had just started to turn pink and Spy was determined to turn them red. He was no longer placing single smacks to Scout’s cheeks, but now sending a volley of slaps over the same area then moving on to another. Scout was just starting to squirm, his feet dragging along the floor whenever Spy hit a tender bit of flesh. 

 

His mouth was still stubbornly snapped shut, he was not going to apologize for drinking BONK! he was an adult and he could make his own decisions. He tried his best to keep his wiggling to a minimum, gripping the the bed frame instead of giving Spy the satisfaction. His determination slowly whittling down the longer Spy worked on him. 

 

“I don’t why you insist on breaking the rules like this,” Spy started, and smacked him hard on his upper thigh. Scout suppressed a whimper and held the bed frame so tight his knuckles turned white. Spy spanked him there again, and again, and again, and lecturing him from above. “You know you are not allowed caffeine after dinnertime, it keeps you up all night, it keeps US up all night.”

 

Scout’s hand almost came back to protect his bottom, but he powered through the pain and gripped the bedsheets instead. “I can drink BONK! if I want to.”

 

“And you can have the consequences too.” Spy slipped Scout’s underpants off and exposed his bare bottom, the flesh was a deep pink now and beginning to show signs of bruising.

 

Scout muttered, “Consequences for something stupid.”

 

Spy smacked him hard on the crest of his bottom.

 

“Ah-ow!” Scout hissed, his feet kicking at the ground. Then Spy gripped him tight around his middle and Scout nearly begged him not too, whenever Spy grabbed him like that it meant he was about to be spanked  _hard._

 

Sure enough, Spy’s hand descended with more force and speed than earlier. As much as he wanted to, Scout could no longer keep his mouth shut or his body still, he kicked and thrashed and whined. “Ahh, ah, Spy! No!” 

 

His hand shot back to stop Spy, his fingers barely scraped the top of one cheek before Spy snatched it up and pinned it to the small of his back. His fingers flexed and his arm jerked trying to break from the grip and protect his hurting butt. “Wait, stop! Spy!” 

 

All his struggling got him a small victory, his hand was freed and he was able to rub at his backside just a bit before Spy snapped, “Move that hand.”

 

Scout whimpered and kept his hand put.

 

“Sniper.” 

 

Scout was confused for a second until the marksman rolled over and gathered Scout’s wrists in his hands. He was barely awake, with his eyes half open and seemingly uncaring about Scout’s pain. Scout was dismayed at that, Sniper usually had some pity for him, sometimes enough to convince the Frenchman to ease up. Spy went back to spanking him, lifting his cheeks up so he could slap the underside while the skin was taunt, making it far more painful. 

 

It didn’t take long for Scout to break after that. His sharp hisses got closer and closer together until they were full whimpers, which quickly devolved into tears. They spilled over and Scout wailed out, “Okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

 

Tears weren’t good enough for Spy though, Sniper maybe, but not Spy. He kept spanking, ignoring Scout’s pleas, holding him tighter and bring his hand down over and over. 

 

“I said sorry!” Scout screeched.

 

“Good, I’m glad you’re remorseful.” 

 

“Spy!” 

 

“You’re not going to do this again.” It wasn’t a question it was a warning.

 

“No!” Scout hurried to agree, kicking his legs and trying everything in his power to get out of Spy’s lap.

 

“And you’re going to go straight to bed.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“No more fidgeting.”

 

“Yes, yes okay!”

 

“It’s bedtime not playtime.”

 

“I know, I know I’m sorry!”

 

Finally Spy stopped and Sniper released his hands, the marksman moved back to his side of the bed and turned his back to the other two. Scout felt a little stab of guilt, but it quickly turned to self pity as he ran his hands over his hot backside. Spy stood him up and looked sternly to him, Scout withered under his gaze and crawled under the blanket to bury his face in his pillow, wiping his tears along the way. 

 

He heard Spy rummage around the room and Scout’s stomach did summersaults as he wondered what the man was up to. He slipped into to bed next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. With dread Scout turned to him and nearly started crying all over again, Spy was holding a wooden cane. 

 

Before he could complain Spy said, “Take it.” Scout reluctantly accepted the implement. “If you wake us up again that is what I’ll use.”

 

Scout burrowed back into his pillow, trying to get rid of his feelings of humiliation and Spy’s harsh words. One hand kept rubbing his right cheek, the one that hurt the most. He could feel the warmth pouring off of his tender bottom, it stung and ached, but not as badly as it would in a few hours when he had to get up and run. He was not looking forward to pulling on his running shorts, how they’d rub against his bruises, he shifted with that uncomfortable thought.

 

Spy’s hand grabbed his backside and squeezed hard, Scout heard his threat loud and clear and tried to still himself. But how did Spy expect him to sleep now? With a sore bottom and hard-on pressed into the mattress? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naughty scoot


	3. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout gets a time out

“What do you think, this tie, or this one?” Spy held up two seemingly identical ties.

Sniper looked at each cut of fabric, felt like he was taking a test. “Does it matter?”

The Spy looked aghast, insulted, and hurt. “Of course it does!”

“Why?” Sniper made an confused expression. “You’re just gonna shove it in his mouth.”

The pair of them looked over to the bed where Scout was tied down, each wrist and ankle to a bed post, and a pout on his face.

“If you’re gonna gag me with a tie I should at least be the one to choose it,” the boy complained.

Spy sighed, then he clarified, “I am not shoving one of my hand stitched, silk ties into Scout’s gaping mouth. I meant which should I wear?”

“Oh.” Sniper looked a bit sheepish, then he pointed to the tie on the left. “That one then.”

Spy frowned and started to put on the one to the right while Sniper continued to get dressed.

“Wait, is this a fancy place? Do I need a tie?” Sniper checked his image in the mirror and smoothed down his only nice shirt. His reflection was joined by the Frenchman’s, a judgmental Frenchman to be more precise. “I hate these places.”

“I don’t!” Scout interrupted.

Spy held up his rejected tie to Sniper’s shirt and grimaced at the color clash. “Well, if you weren’t so naughty then you’d get to go too.”

Scout laid his head back down on the bed and scowled at the ceiling. He muttered, “Well, if you weren’t such a dick…”

“Excuse me?” Spy asked sharply and turned to glare at him.

The runner shrank back as much as he could in his bonds, he didn’t know if Spy actually heard him or not, but he wasn’t going to take a single chance. “Nothing! I didn’t say nothing.”

Spy eyed him suspiciously until his attention was brought to Sniper’s ridiculous choice of suit jacket. Scout childishly refused to watch the two finish getting ready, didn’t even turn to meet Sniper’s kiss, would have jerked away as Spy fitted the cock ring on if he could. It wasn’t until Spy crossed his arms and cleared his throat that he finally turned his sulky eyes on them.

“I want you to use this time to reflect on your actions,” Spy ordered and Scout rolled his eyes. “Think about what you’ve done and have a sincere apology waiting for us when we get back.”

The Frenchman generously gave Scout a whole minute to reply with a, ‘yes, sir.’ When it didn’t come Spy reached for his belt. That quickly got Scout’s attention.

“M’sorry,” he whined and pulled on the wrist cuffs. “Can I come? Pleeease?”

The two were already at the door when Spy shortly answered, “No.”

The runner stuck his lip out in a pout and looked away. “Bring me a doggie bag?”

“Only if you’re good,” Spy said.

“Doesn’t have much of a choice,” Sniper commented and opened the door for Spy.

The door shut behind them but Scout could still hear Spy’s derisive, “He’ll find a way.”

He took an odd sense of pride out of his reputation for trouble, even if it always landed him over a knee or in a corner. He really didn’t expect them to leave him here all alone, he thought after ten minutes they’d come back. That they’d ask if he learned his lesson and he’d lie and say he was sorry.

Time stretched on and they didn’t return, no matter how hard Scout believed they were just downstairs, the reality was that they had gone out without him.

“Fucking pricks, I can’t believe them…” Scout’s allotted time for penance quickly turned into a pity party. He complained to the ceiling, “It’s not fair…they make all the rules…I should make the rules…”

A little jingle disturbed his moping, the door knob turning, and hope blossomed deep within his chest. He knew they wouldn’t leave him behind! He opened his mouth and let a well rehearsed, but insincere, apology flow from his lips, “I’m sorry, okay? I really am. I know I always say that but this time I really mean it and so you should untie me and then- Pyro?”

Scout’s insides flipped with fear and embarrassment. He yanked on his restraints, desperate for a way out, for an excuse, for the Earth to open up and swallow him whole. None of those things happened, so Scout tried to remain calm. “Pyro? You ain’t allowed to be in here, pally. You gotta leave right now. And never tell anyone.”

The masked arsonist didn’t acknowledge him, he stood at the side of the bed blankly staring at the tied up Scout.

“Pyro? Hey!” Scout whistled. “Trying to talk to you here!”

Nothing.

Scout grumbled, “Gonna get me in more trouble, freaking weirdo.”

That earned a reaction, and one more dangerous than gasoline and a lit match. Pyro clamored over to the bed, then on to it to straddle Scout. His heavy body sat like a set of squishy weights right over the runner’s cock. Were it any other mercenary Scout would be thrilled, but it was Pyro and he was staring down with that creepy, blank look.

“Uh, look man, I know I might seem like a gorgeous piece’a meat on a silver platter but you really can’t be here, Sniper and Spy are gonna be back any minute—” he sincerely hoped, “and they’re pretty pissed as is—”

Pyro showed signs of listening by cocking his head to the side.

“—So you should really get out of here,” Scout finished.

All Pyro did was stare at him. The young man sighed deeply, jostling the chubby masked merc as his chest rose and fell. There wasn’t much he could do, but he knew if Spy and Sniper came back to this his backside would be black and blue.

“Look at what they’ve done to me! Imagine what they’ll do to you!” Scout jangled the leather and metal restraints.

Pyro didn’t even flinch.

“You don’t even wanna know what they’re capable of, so get out of here before they show you,” Scout tried again.

And again, there was no reaction.

Scout groaned and bucked attempting to throw Pyro off. “Get outta here!”

Pyro’s gloved hands gripped either side of the slim runner and held on all through his bucking and twisting.

“What’s your fucking problem! I said get out!” Scout doubled his efforts, jerking and writhing, pulling on his cuffs, and shouting at the arsonist. “Jesus…fucking…get out! You fucking freak—!”

Scout’s word vanished into a soundless gasp as his left nipple was pinched painfully between two fingers.

“Ow! Fucking stop it, you asshole!”

Pyro reached forward and snagged Scout’s other nipple with his free hand. He squeezed both tightly between his thumb and forefinger, slowly pulling up and twisting the little buds, forcing Scout to arch his back off the bed to reduce the pain.

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop!” He yelped and hissed.

Pyro got to a point where he couldn’t pull them any longer and he had to release them. Scout fell back with a little whine that made Pyro tilt his head in interest. He gave Scout all of two seconds to relax before pinching his nipples once more. That got to be real interesting. He found the longer and harder he twisted Scout’s nipples the easier it got for him, that he could deal with pain.

But if Pyro pinched just the tips of the nipples, Scout would go wild. It was a sharp pain too precise for the boy to handle. He’d make the funniest cries and jerk harder and faster than when he was trying to dislodge Pyro. And the funniest part was how hard Scout had become. Pyro was sure there would be a streak of precum on his suit from where he’d been sitting on the boy’s cock.

“Stooop!” Scout whined and tried to kick, but his ankles were still very much tied down. “This fucking hurts, you freak!”

Scout should have known better. Screaming, and cursing, and insulting never got him anywhere with Spy or Sniper, and it wouldn’t with Pyro either. At the sound of the word ‘freak’ Pyro had had enough, he slapped both gloved hands on Scout’s chest and dragged them down. The friction between his rubber gloves and Scout’s skin was unbearable, it was worse than any ‘indian-burn’ any of his brothers had ever given him. Long red streaks followed in Pyro’s wake, along with Scout’s endless hissing and spitting.

“Jesus! Pyro, stop! Okay! I’m sorry! Whatever it is I’m sorry!” Scout begged.

In the Pyro’s mind that was too little too late. He shuffled down from Scout’s waist, releasing Scout’s cock and watching it bounce up against his stomach, hard and leaking. Pyro looked between the length and Scout’s pleading eyes.

“Don’t, c’mon,” the boy whimpered.

Pyro fixed his blank stare right on the runner as he happily grasped his cock with both hands. He began twisting in opposite directions, pulling the most agonized howls from Scout’s mouth. The runner’s sensitive skin was painfully dragged between the gloves, chaffing his poor cock until it was red and raw all over.

Tears, tears always seemed to work on Sniper and Spy. Maybe underneath all that rubber and gasoline Pyro had a heart and he’d leave him be. Scout worked up some wet eyes, trying to force them to spill over, he found it to be a lot harder when he wasn’t being spanked.

“Ahh, god, stop! Please just stop! Get lube!” Scout jerked and pulled on the cuffs. “Please fucking get lube! You’re gonna rub my cock off!”

Pyro ignored the pleas, continued to play with Scout’s cock the way he saw fit. He thought a tied up Scout was much better than a regular Scout, and as he tortured the boy’s cock he got feelings of triumph and satisfaction. Yet, it wasn’t enough. Throughout this whole ordeal Scout was still hard as a rock and occasionally bucking into Pyro’s hands. He didn’t want that at all, he wanted the little tremble in Scout’s voice when he mentioned Spy and Sniper. He wanted those wide, fearful eyes as the boy thought about the two mercenaries finding them like this.

He wanted Scout begging and pleading as if his life depended on it.

“Ah, thank god you stopped,” Scout breathed, falling back on the bed. “Ow _fuck_ , my cock feels like it’s got sunburn or something, fucking… _what_?”

Scout couldn’t tell exactly what kind of look Pyro was giving him, but he didn’t like it either way. He really didn’t like Pyro getting up and reaching for the bedside drawer, but he relaxed instantly when he saw him grab the lube.

“Now this is what I’m talking about, you shoulda done this from the start,” Scout agreed, relaxing back on his pillow. “I mean, I like it rough, but sometimes— ah, yeah, take that fucking thing off.”

Pyro delicately unsnapped the leather cock ring that constrained Scout’s shaft and balls.

“Mm, that’s good, so fucking good to get that thing off,” Scout hissed with delight. It felt like a breath of fresh air, the confining leather straps that bit into his base and around his balls always pinched and made him too aware of his cock. “I freaking hate that thing.”

This was far from what Pyro had wanted, but he’d get there soon enough. He drizzled lube over the boy’s cock until it glistened in the light. Scout whined, the cold lube felt so nice on his abused cock, soothing away the chafing. Then he moaned as Pyro grabbed hold and started jerking him off.

“Yes, Pyro, jesus, you are good for something,” Scout tossed his head back and forth.

Pyro was good. Better than Scout would have thought, he had a firm grip and perfect pace. And with his gloves slicked Scout felt like he was fucking a toy rather than the hand of his most disturbing team mate. A nice toy that would flicked its thumb over his cockhead, teasing his slit, or rubbing at his underside just the right way.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yesss,” he whined. “Ah, gods, I’m close!”

It was fairly easy to get Scout off, he was already hard when Pyro entered, and he was sure the restraints played a big part in it. Scout made the most ridiculous sounds as he came. He shuddered and shook through his orgasm, while making some sort of strangled choking noise. His whole body was tense as pleasure ran through him, slowly unwinding as Pyro milked his release out of him. It wasn’t as much as he thought there’d be.

So Pyro decided to get more.

As Scout was opening his mouth to hum his thanks, Pyro’s stilled hand went back into action. The feeling was horrible mixture of ecstasy and pain. It was like tasting something too sweet, the flavor overpowering your tongue and forcing your whole body to react. Scout’s words got caught in a cry, then twisted into a series of yelps and whimpers before he finally got a word out.

“Stop!” Scout screamed, shaking and jerking, anything to get away from Pyro’s cruel hand. “Too much!”

His poor cock didn’t have a chance to soften as the Pyro continued to pump him, slipping his fist up and down, while his other hand rubbed over Scout’s cockhead. The length looked more red than ever, more swollen and pained than when Pyro was deliberately grating his rubber gloves all over it. Scout shrieked and struggled through it all, trying desperately to free his dick from the attention.

This still was not the reaction Pyro wanted, but it was still very welcome. It took a bit longer to get the second orgasm out of Scout, his cock too sensitive to the touches to really enjoy them. But eventually, Pyro was milking another spurt of cum from the boy, adding to the small splatter low on his stomach. That seemed like a much better amount, but just for fun, Pyro kept touching him.

He stopped jerking Scout, finding it too difficult when the kid couldn’t stay still. Instead, he had to hold Scout’s cock in a tight grip while he ran his finger tips over his swollen cockhead. Pyro found every jump and spasm the very height of entertainment. Only to be topped by Scout’s pathetic and mindless begging.

“Sto—ahp! Pl-pleeease!” Scout’s shrill yelling was reaching full blown screeching. “No!”

He was jerking so hard in the restraints that Pyro was afraid he might break free. Then there came a point where Scout’s body went completely still, rigid, but he had stopped struggling. It took a second for Pyro to realize that Scout had cum a third time, a pitiful amount, barely a few drops squeezing out of his cock. After that, no matter how hard or fast Pyro rubbed, he could not get Scout’s cock back up.

No matter, because Pyro had set the scene he wanted to, and soon Scout would be beside himself with despair. As Scout panted, feeling like he’d just run a marathon, he found enough air to curse the masked arsonist.

“Fuck you.” It was lack luster due to his current state, but it got the point across. “You fucking, sick, fucking, weird, freak.”

Pyro carefully cleaned off his hands and buried the used tissues in the trash bin.

“But you know what,” a ghost of a smile crossed Scout’s face, just as Pyro suspected, “that was pretty good, Spy’s only ever got me twice.”

Within minutes Scout was back to his usual brash and cocky self, smirking up at the ceiling and settling down on the bed. He stretched his limbs, content like a big cat. Pyro couldn’t wait to see his resolve crumble.

“You gonna clean me up too? I can do it, if you want,” Scout not-so-subtly asked. “Just untie me.”

Pyro came back toward the bed, his blank stare back.

“Okay, yeah, probably not a good idea to untie me, they’ll be back soon anyway, just clean me up.“

Pyro reached forward and picked up the discarded cock ring between two fingers. With deliberate intentions he gently placed it down on Scout’s stomach, using the cum as if it were glue to keep it in place.

“Pyro?” Scout nervously laughed. “You can’t…you gotta clean me up.”

Pyro turned for the door.

“You can’t leave me like this! You gotta put that thing back on!” Scout’s voice reached a fever pitch. “They’ll be so mad!”

On the other side of the door, Pyro slid down to the floor and listened to Scout’s frantic pleas.

—

Scout had no idea how much time had passed, but every minute felt like both an eternity and a split second. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding, they’d be back any second. He could have probably explained the cum, but to have his cock freed… Spy wasn’t going to like that. He’d go through cycles, one minute accepting his fate, the next whining loud and yanking at the cuffs.

It was in the middle of one of his whines that they walked in.

“Hey, roo,” Sniper’s excitement ended abruptly.

“I told you,” Spy stated, matter of factly.

Sniper sighed, “I’ll get the cane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You poor baby


	4. Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Spy can’t seem to agree on discipline methods

"There he is! The cheeky lil' lad!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Scout waved off the sarcasm, “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Oh, love," Sniper feigned hurt, “how could you say that about our time together.” 

He allowed Scout to settle over his lap, face down, bottom positioned high in the air. Sniper ran his hand over Scout’s clothed backside entirely teasing. 

“Really Scout, you don’t have fun with me?” 

Scout looked behind him. “I wouldn’t exactly call it fun.”

“No?” Sniper asked, and brought his hand down hard, Scout didn’t even yelp. “You wouldn’t call this fun?” That hand slid down a little to Scout’s thighs, the long fingers wiggling against sensitive areas.

Scout screeched and jerked away. “No! No!”

“Are you sure? It’s not fun?” Sniper’s hand continued to tickle Scout’s thighs, moving up to squeeze his sides and attack his belly. 

“It’s not supposed to be fun,” Spy said over the top of his newspaper. 

Sniper looked up but did not stop tickling. “You wouldn’t know fun if it bit you in the arse.”

“So long as you hit him in the arse.”

Sniper rolled his eyes but stilled his hand, Scout squirmed in anticipation. “All right, roo, you know the drill, keep the squirming to a minimum, no foul language, and let’s get a sincere apology out of you.”

Scout shifted a little but otherwise gave no indication that he cared for ‘the drill.’

A sharp, hard spank accompanied with a, “Well?” had him mumbling, “yes, sir.”

“That’s more like it,” Sniper said sternly, although the both of them knew what a pushover he was. Without further play, Sniper set to work. Slap after slap to Scout’s clothed backside did little to actually cause pain, but Scout obediently whined and kicked, anything to speed up the process. 

Sniper himself was going through the process, so often had the two of them ended up in this position that it was getting old. It wasn’t that Sniper didn’t enjoy punishing Scout, that was normally one of his favorite things to do. But Spy was so stringent that Scout so much as poked a tongue out at him and Sniper was left with a sore hand while Scout whined through a false apology only to act up again a minute later. 

“And up you go.” Sniper stood Scout up in front of him and reached for his belt, pushing his pants down to his knees. “And back over.”

Now with a little flesh exposed Scout was gritting his teeth with each spank. It wasn't long before his skin was a rosy pink and he was gripping Sniper’s leg to forgo the pain. The camper van was filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin, Scout’s little grunts, and the shuffle of pages as Spy continued to read the paper. Sniper paused to rub Scout’s backside, feeling the heat radiating off added a rush of heat to his own face. 

He gently pushed Scout’s underwear down. The feel of the fabric dragging over his stinging ass made Scout whine and Sniper lick his lips. Scout had the best ass, tight and little but it had plenty of give, and each cheek fit perfectly in his hands. He caressed his handiwork, first running his hand over and over each cheek, then squeezing them, following the outline of the punished flesh with one finger tip. 

Scout shivered and ground against Sniper’s legs. 

Sniper sighed appreciatively, tracing imaginary shapes over Scout’s ass. “This is supposed to be a punishment, roo.”

“Un-huh,” Scout absentmindedly agreed.

“Yes it is,” Spy also agreed. “And when is it going to start?”

Sniper's hand slipped beneath Scout’s shirt and trailed up his spine, the runner arched his back to meet the light touch. Sniper mumbled back to Spy, “More than one way to skin a cat.”

“More than one way to spank a Scout,” Spy retorted. “Hand, paddle, belt, cane-”

“Tease and denial, cock and ball torture, pet play-”

“Sniper!” Spy snapped.  
“Sniper!” Scout breathed.

The marksman’s hand trailed back down and between Scout’s legs, he started slowly teasing his cock, barely doing anything. But the list he’d just run through was running through Scout’s mind, the idea of being led around leash…

“Sniper!” Spy interrupted again, this time with enough venom to drown a man. 

“If you don’t like what I’m doing why don’t you come over here and show me,” Sniper spat back.

“Don’t say that!” Scout leaned up on his hands and glared back at Sniper.

Without a second thought, and certainly without any regard for Scout’s comfort, Spy got up. He neatly folded his newspaper, set it aside, and dragged the chair over to his two partners. With a little tap he got Scout to stand up and wait beside the two men as they rearranged. The sight of Scout, arms crossed and his pants and underwear still at his knees, had Sniper eager to get the boy back over his lap. 

With Spy facing Sniper and their laps intertwined, there was plenty of room for Scout to lay himself over their knees. So much so that his feet barely touched the floor, it made him feel much smaller than he actually was. 

“This isn’t that hard, Sniper,” Spy said, hands folded over Scout’s back as if he were a table.

“Beg to differ,” Sniper argued, grabbing one of Spy’s hands and leading it directly to Scout’s cock. The boy moaned and tried to buck into it, and surprisingly, Spy’s hand remained there. 

“This is not how he gets punished,” Spy retorted even as his fingers curled around Scout’s length. 

“Well we keep spanking him with no results.” Sniper’s hands were running all over Scout’s bottom, ghosting over the soft, pink skin, fingers dipping in between the cheeks. Scout wiggled, not sure whose hands he craved to meet. “Think we need a new way of getting through to him.”

Spy’s unoccupied hand landed a sharp, hard spank causing Scout to whimper. Spy arched a brow, “The old way seems to work just fine.”

To Scout, that spank did little to cause pain, but it did send lighting bolts up and down his legs. He wiggled again, Spy’s hand was merely holding his cock, fingers firmly wrapped around him, unmoving. These were uncharted waters and he dared not open his mouth for fear Spy would spoil the whole thing.

Sniper’s fingers finally settled on teasing Scout’s hole. “Then how come he’s getting punished nearly everyday?”

Scout whined deep in his throat, tried once more to buck into Spy’s hand.

“He’s just a bad, bad little boy.” Spy’s hand refused to give an ounce of pleasure. 

“No, I don’t believe that for a minute.” Sniper’s fingers disappeared only to reappear slick and wet. “We just need some…creative engineering.”

Sniper smiled and pushed one finger into Scout. He shuddered all over, hand gripping Sniper’s leg and trying so hard to get Spy to react. 

“No, what we need is a paddle.”

Under normal circumstances Scout’s heart would have dropped, he would have hung his head, and prepared for the worse. Yet, Spy’s hand finally made a fraction of a movement, ever so gently pumping his cock, and gradually working up his speed while Sniper’s finger plunged into him.

“The boy just needs some understanding,” Sniper said, finger pressing firmly against that sweet spot, the one that made Scout’s knees shake.

“He needs a long, hard spanking.” Spy gave a particularly strong pull on Scout’s cock, making his feet scrape against the floor much like they did during a long, hard spanking.

“Someone to talk to.” Sniper added a finger, stretching Scout in a delightfully painful way.

“Spanked until he’s got bruises on his ass and tears down his cheeks.” Spy’s finger ran small circles over the head of Scout’s cock.

“Needs a little understanding.”

“Needs a lesson.”

“Needs direction and guidance.”

“Needs discipline and punishment.”

“Needs to cum!”

Scout shouted, balancing in his hands on the tops of Sniper and Spy’s knees. He glared at the two of them, his face flushed, lips red and torn from biting them. Immediately he knew this was a mistake. Quickly, Sniper’s fingers withdrew, Spy’s hand vanished, only to return with a sinister purpose.

“Roo!” Sniper chided, landing a forceful slap to his backside. “We’re trying to have a discussion here.”

Spy hand joined his. “Yes, do not interrupt us.”

For a short while the two of them punished Scout, Each taking a turn spanking the round cheek closest to them. Spy focusing on the tender area where thigh met leg. Sniper landed hit after hit to the same area until a deep red blotch began to appear. Scout hissed and yelped, twisting in their laps and finding it nearly impossible to move with the two of them pinning him down.

They stopped before tears could prick his eyes, but still too late in Scout’s opinion.

“Now I’ve completely forgotten what we were talking about,” Sniper grinned, resting his elbows on Scout and leaning in closer to Spy.

“We honestly cannot have a conversation with him around, he’s too distracting.” Spy mirrored Sniper’s pose until the two of them looked like lovers sharing a milkshake at the soda shop.

Scout tried to remain stoic even as Spy’s elbow dug into a welt.

“Think we should put him the corner while we discuss this,” Sniper said huskily, lips nearly touching Spy’s.

Scout was unceremoniously dumping onto the floor, they didn’t even bother to actually stick him in a corner while they jumped each other’s bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t exactly what I wanted, but then again I’m sure it’s not exactly what Scout wanted either

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry Scout got a cuddle and kiss afterwards  
> and if you want a cuddle or a kiss just follow me!* [ello-meno-p](http://ello-meno-p.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *Follow does not guarantee a cuddle or a kiss.


End file.
